1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting method of a fabric material, and especially to a cutting method of a fabric material for producing a fabric called a teremp which is used as a light-trapping member in a patrone for a photographic film and the like.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A patrone for a 135 photographic film has a patrone main body made of a thin metal plate and a spool in the patrone main body, and around the spool a film strip having a predetermined length is wound up. The patrone main body is constructed of a cupper plate rolled to have a cylindrical shape, and a pair of caps. Both ends of the cupper plate extend in a tangent direction of the patrone to form a port with a slit-like outlet of the filmstrip between the both ends of the cupper plate. In order to prevent the entering of the outer light through the outlet into the patrone main body, a light-shielding fabric called a teremp is adhered to each inner wall of the port.
The teremp is constructed of a base fabric and a pile layer formed on the base fabric. The pile layer has a large number of soft thread-like pile threads, which is raised and contacts to the filmstrip not to damage or scratch a surface of the filmstrip when it is wound or unwound through the port. Thus the teremp has a light shielding property and prevent the bad influence on a photographic character in physical and chemical effects. Thus the several improvement of the teremp are made.
Usually, in the teremp in this use, the base fabric is woven by a warp and a weft, or has a textile structure having a chain thread and a inserting yearn, the pile threads are raised on a right surface of the base fabric, and a rear surface of the base fabric is coated with a hot-melt adhesive. A wide roll of a continuous fabric material produced as a whole cloth roll is slit to a width size predetermined in accordance with an object of use. Then, after the slitting, the fabric material is unwound from the roll, and the adhesion of the fabric material to the patrone main body was made. Then the fabric material is cut to teremp fragments having a predetermined length. Thereafter the teremp fragment is heated to the melting point of the hot-melt adhesive, and adhered to inner walls of the port.
As described above, there are two cutting processes (namely slitting and cutting the teremp) from unwinding the whole cloth roll to adhering the teremp onto the inner wall of the patrone. For example, in the slitting operation, as shown in FIG. 4, a cutter blade 101 is pressed through a pile layer 103 in a fabric material 102 for a teremp to cut a base fabric 104 and an adhesive agent layer 105 of a hot-melt adhesive. Thereby, chaffs of the hot-melt adhesive are generated in the slitting or the peeling. Before the cutting, the cutter or the fabric material is often previously heated (or preheated) in order to improve an adequacy of the cutting. However, if the heat temperature in the preheating step is not adequate for heat characteristics of each layer of the fabric material 102, high levels of dusts are generated. Thus in the cutting process, chaffs of the hot-melt adhesive can be easily generated, and such chaff remains on the teremp with adhesion even if the teremp is subjected to air blowing or to aspiration. If the teremp in this condition is adhered to the patrone, the teremp would damage the film surface and at least have an injurious effect on the photograph.
In order to resolve these problems, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-150407 teaches an improvement that the wide fabric material before the cutting is preheated at a temperature less than the melting point of the hot-melt adhesive and the waste textile generated from the pile thread and the warp and weft of the base fabric by cutting are trapped by the melt hot-melt adhesive. Further the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-130436 discloses the mixing of the wax to the hot-melt adhesive in order to improve the physical properties, especially property of cold-resistant adhesion.
However, in the method of the publication No. 5-150407, it is necessary to heat the hot-melt adhesive at least to a predetermined temperature such that the waste textile are effectively trapped, and in accordance with the procedure of the melting, the effect of the adhesion of the adhesive agent becomes larger. Therefore the friction of the teremp to rollers or guide plates in a transporting path becomes larger. Otherwise, even if an ultrasonic cutter or a heated cutter may be used in the cutting process, the hot-melt adhesive melts. Therefore the friction of the hot-melt adhesive to the cutters becomes larger. Accordingly there is a demerit in the workability. Further, as described in the method of the publication No. 10-130436, it is known that several sorts of compounds, such as the wax and the like, are mixed in order to improve the physical properties of the hot-melt adhesive. However, the physical properties at cutting with use of the cutter are not considered.